My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1)/Transkrypt
Rola dla Fluttershy :Rainbow Dash: Przesłuchania do sztuki szkolnej! :Applejack: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wystawiamy "Oczarowaną". :Rarity: Uuu! Nic nie może się równać ze wspaniałością sceny teatralnej. Jestem urodzona do głównej roli — Selfie Soot! Córka prostego górnika, ale z duszą tancerki. :Pinkie Pie: To zajmijmy się tą sztuką razem! Aah! To będzie jak urządzenie super imprezy, która musi wypaść doskonale, bo jak nie, będzie wstyd na całą szkołę! Tak, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: do siebie Jestem Fluttershy, ubiegam się o rolę górnika numer dwa. Odchrząkuje "Tam na dole, wydobywamy węgiel". :Rainbow Dash: Uh, wszystko dobrze, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Ohhh... Tak bym chciała wystąpić razem z wami w przedstawieniu, ale na przesłuchaniu będę musiała wyjść na scenę sama jak palec... :Rainbow Dash: Często występujesz na scenie z Rainbooms. :Fluttershy: Razem jest zupełnie inaczej. To mniej... przerażające. :Applejack: A wiesz, znam taki niezły patent na tremę. :Rainbow Dash: Ja też mogę ci pomóc! I to dwa razy szybciej niż Applejack. :Applejack: To nie jest konkurs. A gdyby był, wygrałabym. :Fluttershy: Serio? Hmm... kogo powinnam poprosić o pomoc? Wybierz zakończenie Rainbow Dash :Rainbow Dash: Musisz trochę poćwiczyć mówienie do dużej liczby osób. Gotowa? :Fluttershy: (Przecząco) Mm-mm. pisk :Rainbow Dash: Później mi podziękujesz. Gramy! :Fluttershy: w mikrofon :mikrofonu :gwizdka :dopingują :Fluttershy: Biegnie. Um, numer dwadzieścia dwa do.. do, do bramki biegnie. Niech ktoś mi pomoże. Ta piłka leci, bum! Odbicie głową, główką. Uh... Oh, nie. cichy krzyk :Rainbow Dash: Wczuj się w grę! Odwagi, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: powietrze Numer dwadzieścia dwa nie odpuszcza. Nigdy! Piłkę prowadzi numer trzydzieści cztery i podaje do Dash, która biegnie, biegnie do bramki. Coraz bliżej i bliżej, to nie do wiary! :Fluttershy: Na dole wydobywamy... węgieeeeeeel! :radości uczniów :Rainbow Dash: A publiczność szaleje! Wybierz zakończenie Applejack :Applejack: Najpewniejsze lekarstwo na tremę, to wyobrazić sobie ludzi na widowni jako stado kurczaków. :Fluttershy: Kurczaki? :Applejack: Heh. Malutkie ko-ko i robisz się całkiem spoko. Nie słyszałaś o tym? :Fluttershy: (Przecząco) Mm-mm. :Applejack: Wszyscy to robią. I to dosłownie wszyscy. :Fluttershy: Nawet ty? :kurczaka :Fluttershy: Oh. :Applejack: Mówiłam. :Applejack: słów w myślach Fluttershy, echo ...wyobrazić sobie ludzi na widowni jako stado kurczaków... :Pinkie Pie: wielką ręka :Applejack: kurczaka :Fluttershy: Jestem Fluttershy, ubiegam się o rolę górnika numer dwa. Tam na dole, wydobywamy węgiel. :radości dziewczyn :Applejack: Hehe. Sztuczka z kurami działa! :Fluttershy: Tak naprawdę, wyobrażałam sobie ludzi na widowni jako ciebie, Applejack. :Applejack: Wierzymy w ciebie Fluttershy! :Applejack: Hehe. Ooo. Cieszę się, że byłaś w stanie uruchomić wyobraźnię, bo mój plan B nie był najlepszy. :kurczaków :Applejack: Odchrząkuje Tak nawiasem, chyba powinnam zabrać je na farmę. :kurczaka Wybierz zakończenie DJ PON-3 :mocna muzyka :Fluttershy: Na dole wydobywamy węgiel. :radości uczniów :Rarity: Wow. Ona dobrze wie, jak zrobić wejście. Tajemniczy SMS :w szkole :Pinkie Pie: Jeny. Jak ja uwielbiam chemię! Wyobraźcie sobie, że wymyśliłam własną chemiczną recepturę: paprykowo-pietruszkowy krem do babeczek! chichocze :telefonu :Sunset Shimmer: Ale zadanie było inne. :Pinkie Pie: Oech, smędzisz jak moi koledzy od projektu. Snips'a i Snails'a Wielkie dzięki za pomoc chłopaki! :Twilight Sparkle: Dostałam dziwny SMS od Timber'a Spruce'a. :Rarity: Pirat, samolot, aligator, kciuk, wodospad, golf, deser lodowy. :Twilight Sparkle: Co to znaczy? Jakiś dziwny żart? Albo hieroglify? Tajny kod? Ach! Mój mózg nie nadąża. Nie lubię czegoś nie wiedzieć. :Rarity: Hmm. Wygląda na to, że przydałby ci się tłumacz. :Fluttershy: Mogę pomóc. :Sunset Shimmer: Zostawcie to mnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Kto mi pomoże w tej eso-katastrofie? Wybierz zakończenie Rarity :Rarity: Zapewne dobrze o tym wiesz, że jestem biegła w telefonowym slangu. Emo-slangu. chichocze Poproszę. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. Więc ty teraz— :Rarity: Chwila skarbie. :telefonu :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo ci dziękuję. A co to znaczy? :telefon :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Odpowiedź! :Rarity: Robot, kometa i puchar? się Och, ma poczucie humoru. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem! Wygrał konkurs z robotyki! :Rarity: Sukienka, kowadło, piątka, serwetka... :Twilight Sparkle: Kowadło? Nie wiem czy— :Rarity: Ciii! Czekaj. :telefon :Rarity: się Czy lubisz lody? :Twilight Sparkle: A kto nie lubi lodów? :Rarity: Haczyk, haczyk, złączone dłonie, słońce, trzy balony, łyżka! chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze powiesz mi coś? :Rarity: Och, już. Na początek wysłałam smoka na znak twojej mocy, kostka lodu i ślimak, że na chłodno i powoli, a potem piramida z oczywistych powodów. On jest bardzo na tak, więc na koniec podwójne potwierdzenie. Ty i Timber Spruce macie randkę w słońcu o trzeciej godzinie idziecie na lody. :Twilight Sparkle: Kciuk do góry, uśmieszek! :Rarity: Nie ma za co. Wybierz zakończenie Fluttershy :Twilight Sparkle: I co o tym myślisz, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Ja zaczęłabym... od ptaszka. :Twilight Sparkle: Niezły pomysł. :Fluttershy: Potem iguana, świnka morska, świnka zwykła, żabka, pisklę w skorupce, pisklę wyklute, trzy siedzące małpki, kot, kot, kot, kot, konie i ym... :wiewiórki :Fluttershy: ...możesz zakończyć wiewiórką. :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie. Poszło. To było super! Co mu wysłałam? :Fluttershy: Trochę uroczych zwierzątkowych emotek! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale co one znaczą?! :telefon :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha On zgadza się na zoo! Na zoo? Ach! Na zoo! chichocze Dzięki, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Niezależnie od problemu, urocze zwierzątka to zawsze dobre rozwiązanie. Wybierz zakończenie Sunset Shimmer :Twilight Sparkle: Timber Spruce chce, żebyśmy w strojach piratów przepłynęli wodospad z aligatorami jedząc lody kijami do golfa?! To szaleństwo! Kije nie nadają się na łyżki. :Sunset Shimmer: A nie próbowałaś go może zapytać, co ma na myśli? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, ekstra pomysł! Jak zapytać emotikonem? :Sunset Shimmer: Ach. :wydaje sygnały, wybiera numer :Twilight Sparkle: Dzwonisz?! Nie dzwoń! Kto gada przez telefon?! się Sunset, daj! :Sunset Shimmer: Hej, Timber Spruce. Mówi Sunset Shimmer. :rozmowa :Sunset Shimmer: Mm. Mm-hmm. Chodzi o ten esemes od Twilight. Mm-hmm. Ochh! chichocze O to ci chodziło? Twilight tak myślała, ale nie była pewna. Dzięki. :Twilight Sparkle: Ty z nim... rozmowa... słowami... jak? :Sunset Shimmer: On cię zapytał, czy chcesz pograć w pirackiego minigolfa w ten weekend. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, tak! No jasne! Jak odpowiedzieć tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Ochh. He. :rozmowa :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! Panna Shimmer za kierownicą :Fluttershy: Coś ty, jak to nie zdałaś? :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy Pan Cranky Doodle powiedział, że mam za mało wprawy, żeby zdać egzamin z jazdy. W poniedziałek man poprawkę, ale to moja ostatnia szansa i powinnam poćwiczyć z kimś, kto ma doświadczenie. :Rarity: Och, pff. Skarbie, nie ma sprawy? Pojeżdżę z tobą kiedy zechcesz. :Applejack: Nie ma co pękać. Wezmę dostawczaka babci. :Fluttershy: Możesz pojeździć ze mną. :Sunset Shimmer: Cóż, to chyba wybiorę... Wybierz zakończenie Rarity :limuzyny :Sunset Shimmer: Ach? :Rarity: Prawda, że wspaniała? Prosto z wypożyczalni. Jeśli mamy poćwiczyć jazdę, zróbmy to z rozmachem. Nazywam to limo-szyk. :się zamykają :silnika :Rarity: A teraz parę rzeczy, które koniecznie musisz wiedzieć. Zawsze miej wodę gazowaną i bez gazu, żeby twoi pasażerowie mieli wybór. Nie puszczaj muzyki za głośno ani za cicho. W sam raz, żeby kiwali głowami, ale nie tak, żeby zatykali uszy. I wreszcie zawsze miej włączone światła na wypadek nieprzewidzianej imprezy. :Sunset Shimmer: Reflektory? :taneczna gra :Sunset Shimmer: Rarity, nie jadę na imprezę. Tylko chcę zdać egzamin na prawo jazdy. :Rarity: Ale, można to połączyć. :Rarity: Jeszcze trochę. Och, och! Nie, centymetr w lewo. Uch, ostrożnie! Uwaga na bark! Uwaga na bark! Och, jazda autem bywa stresująca. :Cranky Doodle: Nieźle, Sunset. Zaliczyłaś skręt w lewo, skręt w prawo, zawrotkę i odwrotkę. Ale teraz zadanie, które wszyscy oblewają– parkowanie równoległe. Nie sądzę, żebyś— :Sunset Shimmer: Już. :Cranky Doodle: Na alufelgi, gdzie ty się tego nauczyłaś? :Sunset Shimmer: Mmm, to jest dość... długa historia. :Cranky Doodle: Nie rozumiem. Eh. Wybierz zakończenie Applejack :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki, że mi pomagasz, Applejack. :Applejack: Hej, to drobiazg. Przynajmniej mam okazję, żeby się przejechać tym starym gratem. :Granny Smith: A co niby nazywasz gratem?! :Sunset Shimmer: kaszle :Granny Smith: Widzisz? Wygląda jak prosto z fabryki. :Applejack: Uf. Nie do wiary, że jest jeszcze w tak dobrym stanie. :Sunset Shimmer: Och-oo, tak, fajna bryczka. :Granny Smith: Jesteście gotowe na przejażdżkę waszego życia? :silnika :Granny Smith: No dobrze, pierwsza rzecz, o której musisz pamiętać— :syk :Granny Smith: ...bądź gotowa. :Sunset Shimmer: Na oblanie? :Granny Smith: Na wszystko. :Applejack: chrząknięcie W porząsiu, Sunset. Przy pomocy klucza odkręć śruby raz, dwa i po krzyku. Koło będzie wymienione. :Sunset Shimmer: chichocze A jeśli w pobliżu nie będzie ciebie ani babci? :Applejack: Wtedyyy... :Cranky Doodle: No proszę, co za pech. Oczywiście ja umiem zmienić koło, ale, ech, nie chcę, żebyś czekała. A więc myślę że, oblewasz? Co ty na to? Hmm? :Sunset Shimmer: Spokojnie. Ja wiem, co należy zrobić. :Cranky Doodle: Do prawdy? :Sunset Shimmer: Od czego jest lewarek. chichocze Wybierz zakończenie Fluttershy :Fluttershy: Sunset, tu jestem! :Sunset Shimmer: Słodkie autko, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Wsiadaj, kiciu. :miauczy :Sunset Shimmer: Doskonale! Jestem gotowa wcisnąć gaz do dechy! Jedziemy! :Fluttershy: rytmicznie Na początku naszej trasy proszę grzecznie zapiąć pasy. Ręce na kierownicy ułożone, a lusterka odpowiednio ustawione. I kontrolki sprawdzić trzeba, by się o bezpieczeństwo nie bać. Przez innych będą podziwiane— :Sunset Shimmer: Wystarczy! :Fluttershy: ...opony ładnie napompowane. :Sunset Shimmer: Too... co teraz przerabiamy? Skręty? Zmiana pasa? Parkowanie? :Fluttershy: Och! Fajnie, że pytasz. Bo na to też mam wierszyki. :trąbienie :Cranky Doodle: Tak, Sunset, wiem, że kwestie bezpieczeństwa mogą się wydawać nudne. No bo są, ale również... jęczy ... są ważne. Powiedz co się robi przed uruchomieniem silnika. :Sunset Shimmer: Włączamy radio! Och, chyba nie. rytmicznie Na początku naszej trasy proszę grzecznie zapiąć pasy. Ręce na kierownicy ułożone, a lusterka dobrze ustawione. :Cranky Doodle: Doskonale! Jeśli prowadzisz tak dobrze jak rymujesz, to jestem pewien, że zda...-jujesz. :Sunset Shimmer: rytmicznie Moja nauka nie poszła w las. Teraz egzamin zdać już czas. :Cranky Doodle: Zapal silnik. Trendy w przyjaźni :Flash Sentry: Pochmurny poranek rozjaśni słońca blask. na gitarze I przez cały tydzień będziemy się cieszyć rockową pogodą. Prognoza pogody od Flasha. :Rarity: Dziękuje, Flash. A teraz najważniejsze prognoza na ten tydzień: trendy. Witam was ja, Rarity, specjalistka od trendów. Jak zwykle, przewodnik stylu Prim Hemline dostarczył mi inspiracji. wzdycha Które mam na świeżo w pamięci więc,... najnowszy trend to z pewnością jest ... Spokojnie, Rarity. Kiedyś zrobiłaś spódnice z uszczelek. Inspiracje można znaleźć wszędzie! Wybierz zakończenie Twilight Sparkle :Rarity: Najnowszy trend: Mądrość to szyk! :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight, Wieka i Potężna i Mądra Trixie ma do ciebie bardzo osobiste pytanie. Gdzie jest to czadowe miejsce, gdzie stoją kartki papieru oprawione w okładki? :Twilight Sparkle: Książki? Pytasz się o bibliotekę? :Trixie Lulamoon: Tak, biblioteka! :Twilight Sparkle: Na korytarzu po prawej. :Trixie Lulamoon: Biblioteko, nadchodzimy! :Silver Spoon: Twilight, które słowo wolisz? Doniosły czy onomatopeja? :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, oba są dość bombastyczne. :Diamond Tiara: Bomba-styczne? Oo, ale super! To znaczy bomba i fantastyczne. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Bombastyczny znaczy napuszony, mający zrobić wrażenie. :Diamond Tiara: Och. Też, ale mi wrażenie. :Silver Spoon: Uch! Ty się chyba nie znasz na słowach! :Twilight Sparkle: Co im się wszystkim porobiło? :Uczniowie: wołają Na-uka! Na-uka! Na-uka! :Twilight Sparkle: Żeby przeczytać drugą część książki, którą waśnie skończyłam są zapisy. :Rainbow Dash: czyta "Wszystko co kiedykolwiek chciałeś wiedzieć o stawonogach"? :Twilight Sparkle: drwi Nie tak znowu wszystko, oczywiście. Dlaczego nagle wszyscy interesują się tym samym, co ja i zabierają mi książki? :Rarity: Mogło się tak zdarzyć, że cziutkie, odrobinę inspiracji zaczerpnęłam... od ciebie. Przepraszam, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. Nie ma sprawy, Rarity. To miłe. Poza tym trendy się zmieniają, a przyjaźń zawsze jest w modzie. :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: Uch! :Rarity: I nie martw się. Wkrótce będzie szał na peleryny! :Students: Na-uka! Co? Tak! Wybierz zakończenie Rainbow Dash :Rarity: Najnowszy trend to musi być... tęcza! Sorbet, posypka, tęczowe włosy. Taka jest moda! :Rainbow Dash: To jasne! :Rarity: Och, fajnie, że cię widzę, Rainbow Dash. Właśnie w tej chwili szyję wyjątkowo trudny bezrękawnik chichocze Czy mogłabyś mi... :Trixie Lulamoon: To wielka i Potężna—! :Rarity: Och, dziękuje. Ale muszę lecieć... o gdzieś tam. Oh, się mówię ci, ale miałam zabawną sytuację. Myślałam, że rozmawiam z tobą— jąkając się O nie, nie, nie. To nie może być prawda. Och! Wybaczcie! krzyczy :upadek :Rarity: (myśli) Notatka do świata mody: Portret współczesnej szkoły ogarniętej modowym szałem. A konkretnie modą na fryzurę w kolorach tęczy. Całe spectrum kolorów na głowie. :Rarity: Och! :Rarity: (myśli) Jeśli chcesz dołączyć do tego szkolnego trendu, nie zwlekaj i przyjeżdżaj do... Tęczowej Strefy. :Rarity: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Och. Hej, Rarity. Ja nie wiem, co to jest, ale wszyscy dzisiaj super wyglądają! Wybierz zakończenie Pinkie Pie :Rarity: wzdycha Konfetti! Oczywiście! :Pinkie Pie: hiperwentylacja Konfetti? Kocham konfetti! I przyjęcia, ciastka, niespodzianki, a najbardziej... oddech Konfetti! :pisk! :Applejack: Czy następny trend może być mniej... bałagający? :Twilight Sparkle: kicha :Rarity: Och, przyda się szkole trochę koloru, nie sądzicie? :pisk! pisk! :Applejack: Jak zobaczy to dyrektorka Celestia, będą kłopoty. Lepiej to sprzątnijmy! :muzyki :Twilight Sparkle: gwizda :Applejack: Impreza skończona, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Impreza? Była jakaś?! Och, jeny! A ja byłam zajęta rozmieszczeniem konfetti po caluszkiej szkole! :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack i Rarity: Tak, wiemy! :Principal Celestia: Pięknie posprzątałyście, dziewczęta. Pinkie Pie, daj spokój z konfetti, zgoda? :Pinkie Pie: Zgoda... :PISK!! :Rarity: wzdycha Prognoza trendu na popołudnie... Odsiadka. :Pinkie Pie: Wiii! chichocze Remedium na stres :Rarity: Matko, wiedz, że praca w kopalni nie jest moim marzeniem. Za to moje serce mocniej bije, gdy tańczę! :Rarity: odchrząkuje Mocniej bije, gdy tańczę? Gdy tańczę! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, sorki. Eh... czytając Ależ Selfie Soot, moje drogie dziecko, bez twej pomocy nie zdążę wydobyć węgla na czas. Nie zdążę powtórzyć sceny z Flash'em i pomóc Applejack w budowie sceny ani przećwiczyć monologu i z nim nie zdążę na czas! dyszy :Rainbow Dash: Ech, brakuje mi jakieś kartki? :Sunset Shimmer: Eeh, kiedy ostatnio miałaś odpoczynek od sceny? :Twilight Sparkle: Odpoczynek! Od scenek! Od kiedy?! :Rainbow Dash: szepcze To załamanie nerwowe. :Sunset Shimmer: Oddychaj, Twilight. Powinnaś na trochę oderwać się od tego przestawienia. My ci pomożemy. Prawda, dziewczyny? :Rainbow Dash: No jasne! :Fluttershy: Każda z nasz pomoże ci na swój sposób. :Pinkie Pie: Jeszcze jak! Wybierz zakończenie Fluttershy :ptaków :Fluttershy: Ta-da! Tego ci potrzeba. Ucieczka na łono natury. :Fluttershy: Och, rety. Zabłociły mi się botki. :Twilight Sparkle: Botki?! Ych! Przypomniałaś mi! Mam pomóc Rarity w zaprojektowaniu botków do sztuki! :Fluttershy: Och, nie-nie-nie. Teraz o tym nie myśl. Pomyśl... o tym. szeptem Bądź tak słodziutki jak tylko potrafisz. :Angel: dygotanie :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Co za słodziak! :Fluttershy: Dlatego kocham naturę o wiele bardziej niż wielkie miasta. :Twilight Sparkle: Shiny City! Applejack buduje scenografię, kiedy my tu biegamy po lesie! :Fluttershy: Aah! Zwierzęta do akcji! :zwierząt :Fluttershy: Oczarujcie ją spokojem i łagodnością. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczarowana to tytuł sztuki! :ćwierkają, pohukują :dzięcioła :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Och, o tak. To... jest bardzo miłe. Heh. Co za relaks, co za spokój, to takie... chrapanie :Fluttershy: Sii. Pozwólmy jej się zdrzemnąć kochani. Żeby nam nie zmarzła, ktoś musi ją ogrzać. Spunky, Plunky, to zadanie dla was. :skunksów Wybierz zakończenie Rainbow Dash :Twilight Sparkle: dysząc :Rainbow Dash: Dawaj, Twilight! Jeszcze dziesięć okrążeń! :Twilight Sparkle: Okrążam tak szybko jak umiem! :Rainbow Dash: Porządny trening zawsze mnie odstresuję. Jak bum cyk cyk. Po tym poczujesz się odświeżona. A wy jak? :Sunset Shimmer: dysząc Już biegniemy! :muzyka montażowa :Twilight Sparkle: Ła! :Rainbow Dash: HA-JA! :Twilight Sparkle: Ła! jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: HA-JA! :Twilight Sparkle: dysząc Ju-hu! :Rainbow Dash: Ha. Coś takiego. Byłaś pierwsza. A ja tylko trochę dałam ci wygrać. :Twilight Sparkle: Czuję się super odstresowana. Poza tym Spike miał okazję, żeby poćwiczyć. :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze I myślę, że Sunset też. :Twilight Sparkle i Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: ŁaŁ. Wybierz zakończenie Pinkie Pie :Pinkie Pie: Łu! Wiem co zrobić, żebyś przestała się stresować. Poprosimy Rarity o stylizację. Och! Albo Bulk'a Biceps'a o masaż. On robi genialne masaże. Lub niech Applejack przyrządzi ci maseczkę jabłkową. Ach, jest tyle opcji! Może nawet za dużo? Samo myślenie o tym stresuje. Prawda? He? Gdzie się podziałaś? :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Tu jesteś. Szukałam cię po całej szkole. Popatrz, co tu mam! Oto lista antystresowa. Ty lubisz listy prawda? Na początek to jest lista list, które można zrobić. Lista według koloru, według numerów, według wzorów lista— Twilight? Twilight! :w szkole :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Fiuu. :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Aaaa! :Pinkie Pie: Tak przypuszczałam, że tu cię spotkam. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, słuchaj. Naprawdę doceniam to, co chcesz zrobić, ale przesadzasz. Cały dzień zastanawiam się tylko nad tym, gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie? Nie miałam nawet chwili, żeby... :Twilight Sparkle: ...pomyśleć o sztuce. wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma za co! Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta :Flash Sentry: czytając Powiadam ci nasza górnicza córka nie pojedzie do Shiny City w takich butach! :Sunset Shimmer: Przerwa! :Snips: chichoczą :Sunset Shimmer: Snips, Snails, gdzie drugi but? :Snips: He, to nie jest nasza działka. :Sunset Shimmer: Rekwizyty to wasza działka. :Snips: chichocze Wiesz tak, ale... jasne. :Sunset Shimmer: Sztuka jest o magicznych tańczących butach. Ludzie nie przyjdą na sztukę o jednym tańczącym bucie. :Rarity: wzdycha Ktoś zakosił jeden z moich cudownych botków? To źle. Nowe śledztwo do przeprowadzenia? Nie źle. Nie łam swojej rudej głowy... ruda. strzela Jako ta aktorka, której stopy ten but miał obić – i kostiumografka która ów but zaprojektowała – daje wam słowo, że znajdę ten but. Ale od czego zacząć? Ktoś musi mieć o nim jakieś informacje. Wybierz zakończenie Pinkie Pie :Rarity: I co mi powiesz, panno Pie? Jeśli istotnie nią jesteś. :Pinkie Pie: Ja dłużej tego nie zniosę! Tak to ja! Zrobiłam to! Ja go wzięłam! płacze :Rarity: Pinkie, to nie mogłaś być ty. :Pinkie Pie: Och? Nie mogłam? :Rarity: Nie byłaś w pobliżu sali teatralnej, kiedy but zaginął. :Pinkie Pie: Poważnie? :Rarity: Byłaś w sklepie z mrożonym jogurtem. :Pinkie Pie: Mówisz? :Rarity: Wnioskuje na podstawie jogurtu, który trzymasz. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. Przyznałam się bo, chciałam poprawić ci humor. :Rarity: myśli Wiedziałam, że ta dama jest łasa na kłopoty. mówi Jestem pewna, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. Ty coś ukrywasz! :Pinkie Pie: Tak w sklepie z mrożonym jogurtem, wzięłam kilka darmowych próbek potem włożyłam oblizaną łyżkę do nowej porcji. :Rarity: Wolniej. :Pinkie Pie: I ktoś wziął moją łyżkę. :Rarity: Tu nie chodzi o łyżkę! :Pinkie Pie: A ja patrzyłam, Rarity! :Rarity: Cze-Cze— :Pinkie Pie: Patrzyłam jak je moje bakterie! :Rarity: Pinkie Pie, Błagam! Widziałaś czy nie widziałaś mojego botka?! :Pinkie Pie: Ochh! Masz na myśli tego, co leżał pod ciuchami? :Rarity: wzdycha Rozwiązałaś zagadkę! :Pinkie Pie: Ale mam jeszcze więcej zeznań. :Rarity: myśli Wyjaśnienie tej sprawy było wyjątkowo smakowite. Wybierz zakończenie Trixie :Rarity: myśli Kiedy wkroczyła do mojego biura, od razu wiedziałam, że jest winna. Tylko winni ludzie tak kroczą. To jest krok winowajcy. :Trixie Lulamoon: myśli Kiedy tylko wkroczyłam do jej biura wiedziałam, że mogę ją przechytrzyć. :Rarity: myśli Podejrzana nie odzywała się, ale to nic. Ja też umiem milczeć. I to godzinami. Teraz też nic nie mówię. :Trixie Lulamoon: myśli Ach. Ja też nie. :Rarity: myśli Wygląda na to, że Trixie podjęła rakietę i postanowiła grać. :Trixie Lulamoon: myśli Niech ona wie, że ja też umiem grać w te grę. :zegara :Rarity: myśli Hy, jest dobra. Ale ja przygotowałam coś ekstra. :Trixie Lulamoon: myśli Kosmetyki? Będziemy tu siedzieć... całe wieki. :Trixie Lulamoon: myśli Te rundę wygrywasz, Rarity, ale mecz się jeszcze nie skończył. Wielka i Potężna Trixie zawsze zwycięża— :chrzęst :Trixie Lulamoon: Ał! Lepiej to sprzątnij, zanim ktoś się skaleczy. Nie ja, ale wiesz, ktoś. :Rarity: Spike?! :Spike: Wybacz. Ja chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest być tancerzem. :Rarity: Chciałeś zatańczyć na scenie? Och, znajdziemy dla ciebie rolę, ale jak będziesz coś pożyczał zawsze pytaj. myśli Sprawa zamknięta. :Trixie Lulamoon: myśli Trixie, nadzwyczajna. :Spike: myśli Dlaczego nikt nic nie mówi? Wybierz zakończenie Applejack :Applejack: No, ostatnio widziałam oba razem, kiedy budowałam makietę kopalni, stały przy kostiumach. :Rarity: myśli Detektywi ufają intuicji moja podpowiedziała, żeby sprawdzić wieszak z kostiumami. :Rarity i Applejack: Maud?! :pioruna :Rarity: Och, a to niespodzianka, Maud! Doprawdy, ciebie o to nie podejrzewała! Kto cię na to namówił? Dlaczego chcesz zepsuć mój debiut? No dalej odpowiadaj? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? :Maud Pie: kamienną miną Eh. Można pomyśleć, że to różowy kwarc, a jednak to ametyst. :Applejack: Ee, nikt tak nie pomyślał. :Rarity: Te botki są szklane. :Maud Pie: kamienną miną Nie to ametyst. Największy ametyst na świecie waży dwie i pół tony. :Rarity: K-kk kamień szlachetny o wadzie dwóch i pół tony? :Maud Pie: kamienną miną Wyobrażasz sobie, że go głaszczesz? :Rarity: Tak. Tak, tak, tak., tak. :Maud Pie: kamienną miną Ja też. :Rarity: Piękne błyszczące, lśniące kamienie... tylko dla mnie! wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Och. Fajny. Burza mózgów za kulisami :Sunset Shimmer: Teraz! Już! I teraz! :disco :Sunset Shimmer: Zmiana dekoracji. Techniczni gotowi? :Snips i Snails: chrząkają A-ha. :Sunset Shimmer: Za pięć, cztery, trzy... Zadymienie! :wytwarzająca mgłę :Sunset Shimmer: I... dajcie Shiny City! :Snips i Snails: chrząkają :scenerii, muzyka się załamuje :Snips i Snails: chrząkają :upadek :Tłum: Co się dzieje?! Co się stało? :Sunset Shimmer: podmucha Słuchajcie, cały efekt będzie do niczego jeśli dekoracje nie znajdą się na scenie jednocześnie z tancerzami. :Snips: Ach! To jest jak przesuwanie tony cegieł, których zbudowano... całe miasto! :Sunset Shimmer: Trzeba znaleźć sposób na zmianę dekoracji. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem co zrobić, Sunset. Nie martw się! :Pinkie Pie: Łu! Łu! Ja też! Wybierz mnie, wybierz mnie, wybierz mnie! :wyłączają się :Micro Chips: Zapełniam, że nie muskuły a intelekt to przepis na zakulisowy sukces tej sztuki. Wybierz zakończenie Twilight Sparkle :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki, Twilight. Moc twojej geody rozwiąże nam sprawę. Gotowa? Magia start! :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight— Aa! :robota :Twilight Sparkle: To świetna okazja do przetestowania projektu z robotyki. :Sunset Shimmer: Ja bym wolała najlepiej jak się da dobraną do okazji equestriańską magię, ale okej. :Snips: Och, ekstra! Jak zwykle robot zabiera nam naszą dobrze płatną prace! :Snails: Tak! Zaraz. Płacą nam za to? :Sunset Shimmer: Ach! :robota :disco :Sunset Shimmer: I... wprowadzamy Shiny City! :i szum :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, twój robot jest genialny! Powtórzmy to jeszcze raz od początku. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz, kiedy zacząć! Wybierz zakończenie Pinkie Pie :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, co to jest? :Pinkie Pie: Baloniki! :Sunset Shimmer: Wątpię czy mamy czas na baloniki. :Pinkie Pie: No to znajdź czas, Sunset! No wiesz, zawsze jest czas na balony. chichocze :Snails: przerażony Ja kocham balony. One wcale nie są straszne. :Snips: Małe kulki radości! :puknięcie :Snips: Aah! Skandal! :Snails: Mówiłem ci! :Pinkie Pie: Te baloniki to scenografia. :Sunset Shimmer: Do scenografii w sensie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie. :Sunset Shimmer: Powinnaś mi to lepiej wytłumaczyć. :Pinkie Pie: Nie. :Sunset Shimmer: Na scenę Shiny City! :disco :powietrza :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz? Balony są dobre na wszystko. :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech Wybierz zakończenie Micro Chips :Micro Chips: Bez wątpienia maszyny proste mogą być pomocne w przeniesieniu pojedynczego ciężaru czyli tej dekoracji. Ale tu mamy do czynienia z utratą siły z powodu tarcia o wektorze przeciwnym. :Sunset Shimmer: Co ty powiesz. :Snips: Prry. Twoja twarz to jest wektor przeciwny. :Micro Chips: A twoja twarz to nic więcej jak genetyczne zdeterminowany układ warstwowo-ułożonych nabłonków płaskich. :pisk! :Snails: Och, stary, ale tekst! Chyba... :Snips: Cios. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie wiem czy sam będziesz w stanie przesunąć tę ciężką scenografie. :Micro Chips: Ja nie będę nic przesuwać. Ten mięsień przekona tamte mięśnie, żeby to zrobiły. :Sunset Shimmer: Bulk Biceps? Już poprosiłam go o pomoc. Jest zbyt zajęty trenowaniem do swojej roli: bryły węgla. :Bulk Biceps: Ta bryła węgla będzie wyrobiona jak diament! pochrząkuje :Sunset Shimmer: I... dawajcie Shiny City! :disco :Bulk Biceps: He hu, He hu,He hu, He hu, He hu, He hu, He hu,He hu! :Micro Chips: Na przód! Jest moc, jest moc, jest moc! :Sunset Shimmer: Jak udało ci się go przekonać? :Micro Chips: To oczywiste. Sfabrykowałem całkowicie zmyślony pseudo-naukowy artykuł w czasopiśmie Świat pakera, w którym dowodzę, że najlepszy sposób na super muskulaturę to jest walka... z linami . :Bulk Biceps: Walczyłem z linami i wygrałem! :Sunset Shimmer: Ty jesteś genialny Konstruktywna krytyka :robót ręcznych :Sunset Shimmer: Och, Jak to dobrze, że wybraliśmy cię na scenografa, Applejack. :Applejack: Nikt prócz mnie się do tego nie zgłosił. :Sunset Shimmer: Dekoracje są fantastyczne. Jedna rzecz. Jedna mała, ale taka bardzo ważna rzecz. Czy wyrobisz się na czas? :Applejack: No ma się rozumieć! Buduje się szybko. Ja zawsze powtarzam: Mierz dwa razy, tnij raz, ale najpierw zmierz jeszcze trzy razy. młotkowanie :Sunset Shimmer: krzycząc Podziwiam to co robisz! Ja bym się bała, że uderzę się młotkiem w palec! :Applejack: Co? :Sunset Shimmer: głośniej Mówię, że ja bym się bała, że uderzę się młotkiem w palec! :Applejack: Co?! :Sunset Shimmer: jeszcze głośnie Powiedziałam— :uderzenie :Applejack: Aaał! :Pielęgniarka Redheart: Szybko, się zagoi. :Applejack: FiUu! :Nurse Redheart: Ale nie wolno ci dźwigać, wbijać, ciąć- nic związanego z budowaniem. :Applejack: Ale premiera jest już w piątek! Nie martw się, Sunset. Dam sobie rad— Au! :Sunset Shimmer: A może zatrudnimy dla ciebie kogoś do pomocy? :Applejack: Myślę, że to będzie poręczne. Wybierz zakończenie Rainbow Dash :Applejack: Dzięki wielkie za pomoc ze sceną, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Się wie, AJ! Skończę, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć... Spójrz no na ten projekt! :wiercenia :Applejack: Tak właściwie, Rainbow Dash, to naprawdę powinnaś spojrzeć na projekt. :Rainbow Dash: Zrobione. Mam go tutaj! :wiercenia :Applejack: Zwolnij! :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma na to czasu! :wiercenia :Applejack: Ale musisz więcej mierzyć, a mniej ciąć! Za mało mierzysz! :Applejack: Dość! :Rainbow Dash: Co tam? Tak w ogóle, to skończyłam. :muzyka :Applejack: To nie wygląda tak jak na projekcie. Jest nawet lepiej. :Rainbow Dash: Chyba patrzyłam na zielony projekt. Czy jak to się mówi? Wybacz. :Applejack: To nie żaden projekt. To moja tablica inspiracji, na zielonym papierze. :Rainbow Dash: Co proszę? :Applejack: Zielony kolor mnie motywuje. Naszkicowałam rzeczy, które chciałabym zrobić, na które nie miałabym czasu. A ty je po prostu wszystkie zbudowałaś. :Rainbow Dash: Tylko dlatego, że podążałam za twoimi świetnymi pomysłami. :Applejack: Gdzieś ty to znalazła? :Rainbow Dash: Och. Wpadłam ci do mieszkania, jak budowałam. Przy okazji, twój pokój to pobojowisko. I miałaś otwarty pamiętnik. Nie czytałam go! :Applejack i Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: szybko Dobra, czytałam go. Wybierz zakończenie Pinkie Pie :Applejack: Jesteś pewna, że masz czas mi pomóc? Nie miałaś ćwiczyć swojego solo na perkusji? :Pinkie Pie: Będę ćwiczyć moje solo na perkusji, głuptasie. :pałeczkami :Pinkie Pie: I raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! :perkusji :Applejack: Więc nie pomożesz mi? :Pinkie Pie: Nie słyszę cię, jestem zajęta pomaganiem! :wbijania młotkiem gwoździ :Applejack: Dudnij tutaj! :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze! :Applejack: I tutaj! :Pinkie Pie: Już lecę! : bębnienie, walenie młotem trwa : łomot :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję, Liceum Canterlot! Co sądzisz? :pałeczkami do perkusji :werble :Applejack: Szczerze mówiąc. Wybrzdąkałaś mi tutaj niezłą scenę! :Applejack i Pinkie Pie: śmiech Wybierz zakończenie Photo Finish :Applejack: No dobra, więc mamy tutaj standardową scenę disco z podświetlanym parkietem i ukrytymi lampkami do oświetlenia przedstawienia. :Photo Finish: Buzia zamknięta, proszę! :Applejack: Ale jak mam ci wytłumaczyć, co masz robić? :Photo Finish: Swoim sercem, Applejack! Otwórz je i pozwól Photo Finish wyczuć, gdzie ma być oświetlenie, a wtedy zbudujemy scenę, gdzie świateł brak! palcami : utworu muzycznego :Applejack: To... co ja mam robić? :Photo Finish: Już to robisz. :ustawiania urządzeń potrzebnych do utworzenia sceny :Photo Finish: Tak, czujesz to?! :Applejack: Czuję co? :Photo Finish: Pasję! Bam! :Photo Finish: Już czas! :Applejack: Co? jąkanie To w ogóle nie wygląda tak, jak powinno. :Photo Finish: Patrzysz oczami. Patrz sercem! :Applejack: To ma mniej sensu niż zając na rolkach. :Photo Finish: Przygotuj się! : elektryczności :Applejack: Łoł. Wielkie dzięki! :fleszu z aparatu :Photo Finish: To spojrzenie! Dlatego to robię! pstryknięcie To śmigam! Premiera :rozmowy :zatrzymują się :Rarity jako Selfie Soot: akcent Mamo, tato pragnę opuścić te górnicze, zapadłe, nudne miasteczko. Zamierzam zostać najlepszą tancerką disco jaka występowała w Klubie Amethyst! :Twilight Sparkle jako matka Selfie Soot: starszej pani Zakop te niemądre mrzonki w hałdzie pyłu, Selfie. Nie licz na to, że masz szanse na sukces w Shiny City. :Rarity jako Selfie Soot: W jaki sposób mam się nauczyć tańca disco, gdy jedyne co znam to węgiel, węgiel, płacząc węgiel?! :otwierają się :skrzypienie :"Curly Winds": kaszle :Rainbow Dash jako wróżka chrześna butowa: zręcznie Twoje niewinne łzy bardzo mnie wzruszyły dziecko. O to ja twoja wróżka chrzęstna butowa. :ooh :Rainbow Dash jako wróżka chrześna butowa: zręcznie Nie roń więcej leż, bo węgiel zamienia się w diamenty.c :muzyka :Rarity jako Selfie Soot: chichocze :i oklaski :disco :Applejack: Co słychać u górnika numer dwa? :Fluttershy: Myśli o tym, żeby stąd wyjść. :Applejack: Nie denerwuj się. To tylko jeden wers. Po prostu zadzwonisz dzwonkiem i powiesz,: Kopalnia zamknięta. :Fluttershy: cicho Kopalnia zamknięta. :Applejack: Tak, tak, ale... może trochę głośniej? :oklaski :Applejack: Ha! Pokaż im! :elektryczności :Fluttershy: głęboko :Snips: Jał! :Snails: He! :Snips: chrząknięcie :liny :brzęk :sapią :Fluttershy: piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Ach! :Applejack: Trzeba pomóc Fluttershy! Wybierz zakończenie Applejack :Applejack: Snips i Snails Szybko! Dajcie jakiś kostium! :Snails: Eh, mamy tylko jeden. :Applejack: jęczy :Applejack jako Gadająca jabłoń: Och, przepraszam. Idzie gadająca jabłoń. Witaj, kopalnio. To ja magiczna gadająca jabłoń. Pamiętasz wróżko butowa? Zaczarowałaś mnie? :skrzypienie :Rainbow Dash jako wróżka chrześna butowa: Och. Y tak. Ja kiedyś zaczarowałam cię. He he. W to. :skrzypienie :Applejack jako Gadająca jabłoń: chrząknięcie Proszę. Patrzę jaka magia? Udało się bezpiecznie odzyskać dzwoń. Ktoś nim teraz powinień zadzwonić. To chwyć za sznur. Uderz w dzwoń. :dzwonu :Fluttershy jako górnik numer dwa: Kopalnia jest zamknięta! :i oklaski Wybierz zakończenie Twilight Sparkle :muzyka :muzyka :odgłosy :dzwonu :publiczności :Rainbow Dash jako wróżka chrześna butowa: O to jak działa moja magia! Klasyk wróżki butowej. :ochhh :brzęk :Fluttershy: Aj! :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz, to ja! :dzwonu :Fluttershy jako górnik numer dwa: Kopalnia jest zamknięta! :i oklaski Wybierz zakończenie Sunset Shimmer :skrzypienie :Sunset Shimmer: niezgrabnie Och, górniku numer dwa,bo to ja, czyli asystent reżysera, am, tej sztuki życia! :Fluttershy: szepcze Tego nie ma w scenariuszu! :Sunset Shimmer: szepcze Naprowadzę cię. głos To było świetne. Rozbiłaś ten dzwoń na umyślnie. Bo ten dzwon jest metaforą, nie prawdaż? :Fluttershy: Chyba? :Sunset Shimmer: dramatycznie Czy są to oczekiwania rodziny, żebyśmy pracowali w kopalni, czy jest to nasz lęk przed sukcesem my wszyscy musimy uwolnić się od tego co nas blokuje. Nacisk życia zamienia nasz diamenty! :ochh :Sunset Shimmer: A teraz wszyscy razem! Dzwońcie! Ding-dong, ding-dong... :Wszyscy: Ding-dong... :Snips i Snails: Dong-ding... :Wszyscy: Ding-dong, ding-dong... :Sunset Shimmer: szepcze Wyszło super. :Fluttershy jako górnik numer dwa: Kopalnia jest zamknięta! :i oklaski :Snips: nosem Czy ty we mnie wierzysz, stary? :Snails: No jasne! :Snips i Snails: szlochają Niech żyje teatr! :i oklaski :Applejack: Wu-ii! Jak tam nasze imprezowe plany? Mam ochotę ruszyć w tany! :Rainbow Dash: To będzie super czadowa imprezka, co nie?! :Apple Bloom: Może i tak. :Sweetie Belle: jednocześnie Być może. :Scootaloo: jednocześnie Eh. :Rarity: Dlaczego macie nosy na kwintę? Przecież to taka radosna okazja. :Sweetie Belle: Wiemy. Nawet zamontowaliśmy pokaz slajdów z różnymi scenkami naszych przygotowań do spektaklu. :Scootaloo: Ale pan Cranky Doodle twierdzi, że impreza to nie jest odpowiednia okazja do użycia jego kosztownego projektora. :Rainbow Dash: Może któraś z nas zmieni jego węglowe serce w błyszczący diament! Wybierz zakończenie Applejack :Applejack: A jeśli on będzie się upierał, to my też. :otwierają się :Applejack: Dzień dobry, panie Doodle. Podobno pan nie chce nam pożyczyć projektora na przyjęcie. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Zgadza się. :Apple Bloom: Uch, widzę, że zapowiada się niezły pojedynek uparciuchów! :Scootaloo: wzdycha :Applejack: Grzecznie proszę. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Odpowiedz brzmi nie. :Applejack: Nie wyjdę bez niego. :Pan Cranky Doodle: To trochę tu postoisz. :Applejack: Nie ma sprawy. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Nawet przez całą noc. :Applejack: Zabrałam śpiwór. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Podłoga jest twarda. :Applejack: Mam materac. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Nie nadmuchasz go. :Applejack: Od czego pompka. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Nie podłączysz jej. :Applejack: Mam ręczną. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Złapie cie skurcz. :Applejack: Zjem banana dla potasu. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Teraz... nie jest... na nie... sezon! :Applejack: Dobra. Przyznaje pokonał mnie pan. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Ha! :rozmowy :muzyki w średnim tempie :Rainbow Dash: Ale super impreza! Och będzie pokazie. :reakcje :Pan Cranky Doodle: Hej! :muzyka :Mr. Cranky Doodle: Ktoś znalazł moją latarkę. :klik :Mr. Cranky Doodle: Brakowało mi jej. :się zamykają :Znaczkowa Liga, Applejack i Rainbow Dash: śmiech Wybierz zakończenie Rarity :Rarity: Nie martwcie się. W branży modowej, nie ma miejsca na kompromisy, a ja jestem doskonałą negocjatorką. :otwierają się :Rarity: Dzień dobry, panie Cranky Doodle. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Och, witaj, Rarity. :i porządek - muzyka nutowa :Rarity: Występuje w imieniu członkiń Znaczkowej Ligi. Rozumiem, że zabronił pan użyć im projektora. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Tak. Mojego projektora. :Rarity: Ach, proszę zanotować, że pan Cranky Doodle zidentyfikował rzeczony projektor. Czyli, jeśli dobrze pana zrozumiałam, to jest pański projektor. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Tak. :Rarity: I po lekcjach zabiera pan go do domu. :Pan Cranky Doodle: No, nie, bo nie mogę. I— :Rarity: Mm. No właśnie. Nie może pan tego robić, prawda? Ten sprzęt nigdy nie powinien opuszczać terenu szkoły, ponieważ on wcale nie należy do pana. Stanowi on własność Liceum Canterlot.... :Znaczkowa Liga: tchu :Rarity: ...czyli publicznej szkoły finansowanej przez podatników takich jak Applejack i ja też! A zatem, czy sądzi pan, że to jest projektor podatników? Mój projektor? I projektor Applejack?! :i porządek - muzyka nutowa zbliża się do punktu kulminacyjnego :Pan Cranky Doodle: Ech... :Rarity: I to też, czy pan nie skłamał przysięgając, że on należy do pana? :Pan Cranky Doodle: Ja nie przysięgałem. To są jakieś brednie! :Rarity: Ta cała historia z projektorem to jakaś brednia! Konfiskuję go jako dowód. :Pan Cranky Doodle: Czekaj! On jest bardzo drogi i można go zniszczyć, gdy go niewłaściwie używa. A ja też płacę podatki! :Rarity: Rozumiem, że lepiej pan czuł, gdy ktoś tego pilnował? :rozmowy :Sweetie Belle: Udało się! :piątki :Rarity: Ach, osiągnęliśmy porozumienie. Za użyczenie projektora, zaprosiłam go na imprezę, żeby on sam go obsługiwał :klaskanie :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech Wybierz zakończenie Rainbow Dash :pisaka :Pan Cranky Doodle: Źle. Źle. Dobrze, ale... :otwierają się :Scootaloo: Panie Cranky Doodle, szybko! Mamy w klasie wielką potężną mat-awanturę! :Pan Cranky Doodle: Mat-awantura?! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Drops uparła się, że obliczyć pierwiastek z minus jeden! :Pan Cranky Doodle: Jest gorzej niż mogłem się spodziewać! Twierdzę tak, ponieważ wykładałem pierwiastki... :drzwi :muzyka szpiegowska :szuflady :skrzypienie! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :otwierają się :Rainbow Dash: A pożyczymy cię na parę godzin. :rozmowy :muzyki w średnim tempie :projektora :rozmów :Rarity: Ach! Znaczkowa Liga przygotowała super atrakcje. :Rainbow Dash: Wystarczyło troszeczkę mi pomóc. :Rarity i Rainbow Dash: śmiech :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Rarity: A w ogóle, gdzie są dziewczynki? :rozmów :Scootaloo: My musimy już wracać na— :Mr. Cranky Doodle: Ah-ah-ah! Czekajcie dopiero teraz to zadanie robi się naprawdę ciekawe. Weźmy ten wynik i podstawmy go pod te funkcje, pierwiastek drugiej liczby pierwszej podzielić przez... się Kategoria:Transkrypty